Defender of Men
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: Cadet Alexa Cadence Andrews was assigned to Voyager for training as part of her curriculum at Starfleet Academy. But what was supposed to be a brief learning experience turned out to be the beginning of the fulfillment of her destiny. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Defender of Men

Summary: Cadet Alexa Cadence Andrews was assigned to Voyager for training as part of her curriculum at Starfleet Academy. But what was supposed to be a brief learning experience turned out to be the beginning of the fulfillment of her destiny.

* * *

Author's Note: There really isn't much to say about this story. I've been wanting to create my own character for Voyager for a while, so here she is! The title comes from the name "Alexa", which means "defender of men". Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Former Starfleet Captain Leighann Andrews held her newborn child in her arms, smiling down at the tiny, precious features of her new daughter's face. Small, button nose, accompanied by full, pink lips and small, perfectly shaped ears. Her eyes were shaped just like her father's, and Leighann could tell that her firstborn child would have her father's eye color, blue, as well. She had a soft, fine layer of brown baby hair, and her eyelashes were long and full.

Her husband, Admiral Caden Andrews, looked over her shoulder in pure delight. He was enthralled by his new daughter. He kissed Leighann on the cheek, and then she placed the infant in his arms so he could have a chance at holding her as his wife softly stroked her head.

"I'm so glad I resigned my commission," Leighann whispered in confidence to her husband. "I think this is the most fulfilling moment of my adult life. I'm glad we'll be able to raise a family together." They kissed again. "What do you think we should call her?"

"I'm not sure… I know she'll grow up to be something great someday, just like her mother. Something tells me that she'll defend the virtues we have come to respect, and in doing so, she will save people from going to war. Say… maybe that's it… how about Alexa?" he inquired. Leighann looked pensive. "It means 'defender of men'," he continued, explaining.

"Alexa… I like it. But she has to have a suitable middle name…" she replied. The name popped into her head as the doctor who delivered Alexa approached.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked with a smile. Caden was about to respond, but Leighann cut him off.

"Alexa Cadence Andrews," she replied, smiling lovingly at her husband. She leaned toward him and finished, "Because she's so much like her father!"

* * *

Chapter One will be posted as soon as I can finish writing it. Please leave a review!


	2. The News

Thanks to JainaSkylar, Alexa, and tillallareone for their kind reviews. This chapter is dedicated to two of them, Alexa, since her name is the same as the main character in this story, and JainaSkylar, my very kind but sometimes annoying sister who offers herself as a test reader on occasion. She was also the first to read this new chapter and provide helpful suggestions and feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

"Cadet Andrews!" shouted a voice. Alexa turned around and saw her friend, Cadet Hannah Jonson, running up behind her. Hannah was two years older than Alexa, but they were in all the same classes at Starfleet Academy and they had hit it off instantly. Alexa had joined the Academy at an age younger than most, due to the fact that her parents had been teaching her for years, and she had gained near perfect scores on all her entrance exams.

Alexa grinned as Hannah ran up to her. The girls were sixteen and eighteen years old respectfully. "So, Hannah, I expect you've heard about Lieutenant Tuvok leaving, right?"

"Of course, stupid, we're both in his class!" Hannah giggled, poking fun at Alexa. Somehow, when the two were together, they always managed to act less mature than they really were. Both girls were extremely mature for their age, but when they were together, that went downhill and they both acted like silly thirteen- and fourteen-year-olds. Alexa looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah… sorry, somehow I managed to forget that," she murmured. Then her combadge chirped.

"Administrative to Cadet Andrews."

Alexa tapped her badge. "Cadet Andrews here, please go ahead."

"Cadet Andrews, please report to Admiral Andrews' office; you will be excused from your next class for this meeting." Alexa looked at Hannah, who was looking at her concernedly. Hannah was half-human, half-Xenexian, and so her irises were a startlingly bright purple, but Alexa noticed that Hannah's eyes always seemed especially bright when she was worried or concerned.

"Aye, sir, I'm on my way," she replied. "Sorry, Hannah, we can chat later, okay?" she asked as she straightened her grey academy uniform.

"All right, I'll see you later!" Hannah agreed. Alexa turned and began walking briskly toward the administrative complex.

I hope this isn't about the cookies I swiped from Mom this morning for my lunch, Alexa thought, her worry making her walk even more briskly, wanting to get it over with. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to reach the complex, but thanks to intense physical training, she had barely broken a sweat. She entered the complex, knowing exactly where she was going. She entered the Admiral's office.

"Ah, Cadet Andrews," he said stoically. Then he grinned and said, "At ease, Alexa," noting her respectful stance. Alexa relaxed a little as her father invited her to sit down. "Now, I want to make something clear- I didn't call you here about the cookies you took from the baking pan this morning. You know I wouldn't call you out of classes for a domestic issue, though we will get to that when we get home," he assured her sternly. Alexa grimaced slightly. Her father was not one to punish lightly.

"Yes, Father."

"The reason why I called you here was because of your grades," he continued.

Alexa looked up, alarmed. "Are my grades poor, Father?" she asked him worriedly. Caden laughed.

"Oh, no, Alexa, in fact, it's quite the opposite. Your grades are excellent. As you know, when a Cadet's grades reach a certain level, they are temporarily assigned to a starship to continue their studies, but also to observe how a starship works, how the crew learns to pull together in the hard times and trust their commanding officers to know what to do and when to do it. Your grades have reached that level, Alexa." Alexa's mind began to spin as she heard her father say that. She had been looking forward to this opportunity, but now that it was here, all she could think was that she didn't want to leave her family.

But her father wasn't finished. "Now, Alexa, we'll miss you, but thanks to your high grades I was able to convince an old friend of mine to let you come on board. I've told you about my good friend, Captain Janeway, right?" When he saw Alexa nod, he continued, "She doesn't normally accept Cadets on board, but when she saw your grades, she decided to make an exception in your case and take you on her ship, _Voyager_. You know your mother and I would never entrust you to anyone we didn't know well, and Captain Janeway is one of our oldest and dearest friends. We would trust her with our own lives. She has a way of getting things done, of getting out of tight situations with barely a scratch. Now, the only catch is that she will be going after a Maquis ship called the _Val Jean_. There is likely to be a lot of trouble involving them, so you are to stay out of the way unless specifically requested to help. Understood?" Alexa nodded.

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Now, I am required to fill you in on the remaining details of the mission, and then you will be released to go back to class. I think you will find that you and Captain Janeway have a lot in common- such as your love of books and study," he chuckled. He handed her a PADD. "Here are the details. If you have any questions, you know where I live," he finished, making Alexa giggle. "You are dismissed." He handed her a second PADD. "This is for your teacher, to explain your tardiness." Then as an afterthought, he added. "Oh, and Lieutenant Tuvok is being assigned to _Voyager_ as well." Alexa looked up from her PADD with one eyebrow raised, her trademark glance. Caden chuckled. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you that. See you after classes, Cadet."

"Goodbye, Father," she replied, standing and entering his outstretched arms, embracing him warmly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lexi," he replied, using his pet name for her. Then he pulled away. "Now get back to class." He smiled as she ran out, but it was a sad sort of smile. I can't believe how quickly they grow up, he thought to himself. He shook away the thought and returned his attention to the stack of paperwork on his desk, beginning to sort through the PADDs, and as he did so, he just had to wonder why centuries after paper was no longer in use, they still used the word "paperwork".

* * *

I'd like 3 reviews again before the next chapter, but it's not required, since I'm enjoying writing the story! See you when it's finished!


End file.
